When loading or reloading ammunition, a press is commonly used to perform various operations. Loading presses can have various configurations. In many instances, a die is mounted on the press, and a lever actuated ram having a shell holder holding an ammunition shell (sometimes called a case) is used to move the shell into engagement with the die to perform an operation on the shell. For example, the shell may be moved into a sizing or resizing die to size the shell to desired dimensions. Sometimes shells become stuck in sizing dies or other types of dies and are difficult to remove. The shell holder typically holds the shell by its rim (sometimes called a flange) and is insufficient to remove the stuck shell. If the user attempts to pull on the shell with the lever actuated ram to remove the shell from the die, the rim of the shell deforms and the shell holder can no longer grip the shell to pull it out of the die.